


The Kiss

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: After Carlac, everyone had their own impression of the kiss.
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	The Kiss

After arriving from Carlac, both Lux and Ahsoka had to answer questions. Whether it's a doctor or an evil master waiting for you at home. Ahsoka, having flown to Coruscant without Bonteri, dragged her head down to her room. In it, she lay down on the bed and thought about that very kiss. He was so awkward, unexpected, but so desired and passionate. Even though he was for cover... Or maybe sincere... The Padawan lay on her bed and remembered this wonderful moment with a smile. She would have been lying like this all evening and dreaming of Lux, but Anakin suddenly entered the room. Ahsoka lay with her face in the door and as soon as the teacher opened the door, he saw an awkward smile on the Padawan's face. - Ha, you're not very disappointed with your mission to save the senator. Skywalker said with a grin. The montrals Ahsoka darkened slightly and she looked down. Anakin found this suspicious and the Padawan knew it. Until it came to proceedings at the expense of Lux, love, etc., the student still stuttered.   
\- Master, I... I would like to go to Senator Amidala. She's just at home. - Ahsoka smiled. The hero, without fear-and-reproach, just shrugged his shoulders and let the student air out. Ahsoka got on the speeder and moved towards Padmé's house. They have become very good friends lately. And besides, the senator could keep secrets. Plus, Lux was just as close to her. The Padawan was thinking, to speak or not to speak? And it hurts in her chest! The disciple of the Chosen One knocked on the solid door of the woman's chambers. From the other side, the muffled sounds of mechanical movement were heard. At the same moment, the door opened in front of Tano and she saw C3PO. He clearly did not expect the young girl on the other side of the door. The protocol droid wanted to ask the Padawan something, but a soft voice came from within: "Threepio, who is there?"   
\- Oh, miss Padmé! Jedi Ahsoka Tano has come to visit you! - said the robot, turning to the senator. Hurried footsteps were heard from the living room. Padmé looked out of the cozy room and smiled at her guest.   
\- Ahsoka! Good to see you! Come on in, dear! - With a smile on her face said the senator. Padmé took the teen's hand and pulled him to the cozy sofa. Sitting down on the soft surface, the Padawan was a little embarrassed. She was going to talk about her affection for the young separatist guy. Amidala noticed the girl's dismay and asked: "Ahsoka, are you okay? Something wrong?"   
\- Yes, senator, it happened. It's about Senator Lux Bonteri. I'm...   
\- Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Will I interrupt? I just wanted to know is he alright? - Padmé asked anxiously.   
\- Yes... He's completely fine but didn't come to Coruscant. The problem is with me. - Padawan took a breath and blurted out - When we were on the ship he turned to Carlaс, there was the Death Watch and he... He... He kissed me. On the lips. - Tano finished, blushing deeply and staring at the floor. The Naboo Senator was surprised but recovered quickly.   
\- D-did you like it? Or not? - The girl didn't expect such a direct question, but she answered,   
\- Yes. Maybe. T-This is what I wanted to talk to someone who knows about love. I need advice, Padmé! What should I do? How do you deal with these feelings? - Smiling warmly, Amidala put her hand on the teen's shoulder.   
\- Ahsoka, it's okay for you to like someone! If he kissed you, then he likes you too!   
\- I thought it was for cover...   
\- Hon, even if it was only for cover, he would have thought of something else. But he likes you, that's why it happened! - Ahsoka smiled broadly and hugged the woman tightly.   
\- Thank you, Padmé! 

* Meanwhile on Onderon. Local clinic. Psychologist's office. *

Lux Bonteri lay in the psychologist's office and stared at the ceiling, a little fear in his eyes. Folding slightly pale hands on his chest, he silently waited for the medic to finish writing something in his notebook. Finally, turning to the young man, the aged man examined him.   
\- Well, darling, what's worried? Why are we sitting so pale? - Lux turned his head towards the doctor. Closing his eyes Bonteri began his story.   
\- There is a Jedi girl. More precisely, as I understand it, Padawan. We had such a situation... In general, I kissed her...   
\- And what's the big deal? Was she trying to push away somehow or did she not want to? - The Senator just shook his head absently.   
\- Well, since she was not disgusted, then what's the matter?   
\- She's a Jedi, and... How can I tell you...   
\- And she can't love you? Yes?   
\- No... The point is different. She has a master. I heard that it was Master General Anakin Skywalker. Unfortunately, I decided to learn more about him and realized that he not only hates separatists, he is rumored to tear them to shreds! - On the last phrase, he made an emphasis and showed with his hands the method of Jedi choking so that the psychologist himself jumped on the spot. - What should I do, doctor? If I pretend I have another girl, she will kill me, since she is a Jedi and who knows what is in her head. And if I show her my affection, and indeed I catch the eye of Skywalker and... Oh, scary to imagine what will happen then...The doctor took a deep breath, took off his glasses from his tired eyes, and walked over to the boy.   
\- Lux. It's not the first day I've known you, and I can only say one thing: you are probably almost the bravest guy in our country. There is no other way to describe it, my boy. - Finished the doctor putting his hand on Bonteri's shoulder.


End file.
